As a seat belt device for an automobile, a seat belt device in which a steel carrier is rotatably supported by an anchor (stopper) on a vehicle side so as to follow the forward inclination of a seat back and a buckle is mounted the carrier is known.
According to the seat belt device, by rotating the buckle so as to follow the forward inclination of the seat back, the buckle can be disposed at a preferable position according to the state of the seat back (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H10-203304).
However, there is a 3 passenger seat among the seats of an automobile, and the 3 passenger seat is formed so that the center seat has a smaller seat width than those of the right and left seats. It is conceivable to use a seat belt device of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H10-203304 for the 3 passenger seat.
However, in a case where an occupant of large build sits in the center seat or a child seat is mounted thereon, the buckle of the seat belt device is positioned below the occupant or the child seat. Therefore, it is difficult to use buckles.
As a countermeasure against this, it is conceivable to cause a buckle to protrude upward from the surface of a seat cushion. However, a carrier of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H10-203304 is formed of steel. Therefore, it is difficult to dispose the buckle according to an occupant of large build or a child seat.
Therefore, when an occupant of large build sits in the center seat, the buckle may come into contact with the occupant and there is a possibility of the occupant feeling uncomfortable.